


I'm Yours

by hilli98215



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Demeter is having a bad week, Demeter needs a hug, F/M, Inspired by Music, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Munkustrap is in love with Demeter, Old Deuteronomy wants to see his son happy, Tugger is being a supportive brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Munkustrap notices that Demeter isn’t feeling like herself and wants to do something about it. When he gets advice from his brother, he’s worried that it won’t work. He wants to make her happy. He doesn’t want to include feelings. But what happens when he does?
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from? This came from a thought when I heard I’m Your by Jason Mraz on the radio. My mind went immediately to Demeter and Munkustrap. I posted the idea on Tumblr and got a positive response. I want to thank @a-cat-is-not-a-dog on Tumblr for helping me expand on the idea. It did change a bit from the original blog post but that’s not the point. I kept writing and writing and well, let’s just say I finished this within 2 hours. That’s how much of a roll I was on.   
> The idea is that Demeter is having an off week and Munkustrap wants to do something that will help her feel a lot better.  
> Enjoy!

Munkustrap didn’t know what to do. He had noticed earlier in the week that Demeter was out of sorts. Meaning she was not in a good mood but she wasn't in a bad mood either. It was almost as if she was not there.

He brought the topic to his brother who had the craziest idea.

“You want me to what?!” 

They were visiting their father 

Tugger gave a lopsided grin, “Sing her a song. One that might cheer her up. Not some depressing song.”

Munkustrap huffed, “I’m not going to sing her a song. That’s nuts.”

His younger brother rolled his eyes, “Well it worked for me with Misto.”

“But you and Mistoffellees were already together at that point,” rebuked Munk. 

Unfortunately, their father overheard their conversation. “That may be true my son, but it might also be the thing to cheer her up.”

“Not you too,” He groaned. He and Demeter had been friends for the longest time. Probably since they were kids. It was incredible how long they had been seen together as friends but not as a couple. From what he knew, it irritated his brother and friend Alonzo to no end. But he couldn't help it. He was concerned.

“It’s not like I’m in love with her or any-” He cut himself off. 

All the while his father and Tugger had ‘I told you so’ grins on their faces.

“I am not in love with Demeter. I’m not.”

It was it he was telling himself rather than his family.

His father pulled him into a hug as if telling him that falling in love with Demeter was okay.

Munkustrap relaxed into the hug. “I don’t want to ruin things with her. She’s my best friend.”

Tugger knew how his older brother was feeling. He went through the same thing with Mistofelees. He wanted his brother to be happy for once. “And Demeter will still be your best friend.”

“Right.” Munk got out of the hug and made his decision, “Tugger can I borrow your guitar?”

* * *

Meanwhile, Demeter was in her apartment sitting on her couch with the television playing some movie. She didn’t know why, but she wasn’t in the mood for anything. Not even her sister Bombalurina could get her out of this mood. It was as if she felt as though she couldn’t be loved by anyone. Which was a side effect of her previous relationship. That feeling where everything she did was wrong and she didn’t matter as a person. It was awful. 

So here she was. Stuck in a mindset where she felt unloved and that no one could love her. 

She sighed and was about to put on a different movie, one that she was more inclined to watch until she heard knocking on her door.

‘Strange,’ she thought, ‘Bomba wasn’t going to stop by today.’

Demeter forced herself to get off of the couch and made her way towards the door. When she opened it, she was surprised at who was on the other side. 

It was Munkustrap standing there much more disheveled than normal, holding what looked like Tugger’s guitar case.

“Hi,” she almost didn't hear the greeting.

“Hello, Munk. What can I do for you?” Demeter could see him shaking. 

“Can I come in?” 

She simply nodded and let the man into her apartment. He took a seat on the couch and fiddled with the guitar case. A Munkustrap who fiddled with anything was a Munkustrap she knew well over the years. This meant he was nervous. But for what reason.

At this point, she took a seat where she sat earlier and let the movie play in the background. 

She began to get worried when he didn't say anything so she took up the chance. “Is everything okay?”

He looked up at her, “Oh everything’s fine. How are you?”

Demeter's eyes widened. When was the last time someone asked her if she was okay? When was the last time she didn’t like to herself?

She simply nodded. If she said anything, it would be admitting that she wasn’t herself. Deep in her thoughts, she didn’t seem to notice Munkustrap unlock the guitar case, take out the instrument, and tune the strings. 

“I wanted to help you get out of the funk you’ve been in all week but I didn’t know how.” Munkustrap’s words caught her by surprise. Was she that transparent?

“You’ll laugh but I brought it up with Tugger”

And Demeter did laugh. 

He smiled. It was wonderful to see that smile of hers. “He suggested I sing you a song. Kinda like what he did with Misto. I remembered this song from a few years ago. It always brought a smile to my face, I hope it does the same to you.” 

Munkustrap took a deep breath. Hopefully, she knows the meaning behind the song. He took a deep breath and began playing. 

After the first few chords, Demeter recognized them right away. It was the first song she and Munkustrap could agree that it was a love song. She let him continue.

Munkustrap knew his voice shook when he sang the words, but gazing at Demeter’s face gave him the confidence to sing more. He never revealed to Demeter that he could in fact hold a tune. He was more than the dancer that he was known for being. It was a well-hidden secret.

Demeter stayed silent. When did he have a voice like that? She closed her eyes listening to how he was singing to her. She felt all her problems and worries slowly disappear. It was a miracle.

Munkustrap continued singing, thinking how this song reminded him of how much he loved all of her. Even with her past. Even with all the drama. He loved all of her. Not some. All.

As he finished, Munkustrap didn’t notice he closed his eyes. He opened them to see Demeter staring right at him with tears falling from her eyes. 

“Demeter?” Did he do something wrong? Maybe he should have played a different song.

But what he didn't expect was for Demeter to rush in for a tight hug. He carefully readjusted himself so he wouldn’t drop his brother’s guitar.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. 

“Thank you,” Demeter whispered in his ear. It worked. 

But what she said next surprised both of them. “I love you so much.” Demeter immediately went to retract herself from the hug. Instead, she was pulled back in and heard Munkustrap whisper, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am indifferent to how I ended this. I like how they admit their feelings but I don't like how it's not resolved. But I like how I wrote it. Gah the life of a writer.  
> But if you want to know which version of the song I had Munkustrap sing, please refer to the tumblr post on @the-metaphorical-jellicle-cat.


End file.
